


Entertain Me!

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, technical ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Judar wants to play, and Koumei indulges him





	Entertain Me!

**Author's Note:**

> trying to cover all the relationships in this, in some way or other. day 8!

Something hard landed softly on his back. Koumei unrolled a little more scroll, moving line by line along, not really caring that something hard had landed softly on his back.  
  
"Koumeiiiiiii~" whined the owner of the hard thing.  
  
"Oracle of Kou. It's good to see you. What brings you here?" Koumei asked, finally turning around. Judar skittered around him and put his head in Koumei's lap.  
  
"I'm booooored. Play with me."  
  
"What would we play?" Koumei asked, getting the feeling that only one thing would satisfy an all-powerful magi.  
  
"Equip up and let's fight!" It was precisely as Koumei thought. That meant he also knew that he would lose.   
  
"If you want to, certainly. I need some practice with Dantalion," Koumei said, getting up. He rolled the scroll up and started walking for the door. Judar floated after him, then grabbed his ponytail and yanked.  
  
"Ouch! Hey!"  
  
"Just port us outside," Judar said. He tapped on Dantalion. "I don't want to walk that far."  
  
"You're not walking now," Koumei replied with a sigh. He held Dantalion up.  
  
"Spirit of Masquerade and Slovenness, dwell within my body and grant me your great power!" Koumei said, letting the magic flow into him. He equipped easily, then opened a portal to the training grounds.  
  
"Seriously? This place? I want to go all out!" Judar said.  
  
"When has the location prevented you?" Koumei asked.  
  
"I dunno. I just don't feel like fighting here," Judar said, sulking. Koumei smiled smally and opened a portal into the nearby mountains.  
  
On the other side, the air was cool and brisk, blowing them toward the ocean. Koumei floated over the familiar peaks, seeing where he had once taken one off to test the limits of his portals. It was still intact, technically speaking.  
  
"Now this is more like it! Wide open spaces and plenty of room to take you down!" Judar shouted. Koumei was glad he was so pleased, even if the sun was awfully hot and bright.  
  
"Sharrl~" Judar started. Before he finished, Koumei cast his portals.  
  
"Dante al Thaís!" he said, redirecting the ice shards that came at him with little fanfare.  
  
Their battle continued for almost an hour, until Koumei had nearly exhausted his magoi. With small portals and precision aiming, he could extend his capabilities, but even so, it had been an hour.  
  
"Getting tired, Pimples?"  
  
"A little. You may have to carry me back home."  
  
"Oh, hell no! I win by default, I guess," Judar said, drifting down to the ground. Koumei followed him and sat, patting his lap. Judar bounded over immediately and sat in Koumei's lap, then kicked his feet around.  
  
"You're not really comfortable to sit on."  
  
"Comfortable enough that you never say no," Koumei said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Shaggy," said Judar.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Everyone in the palace always gives me what I want."  
  
"Of course. You're our Oracle, a powerful and important component of the Empire."  
  
"Serious answer," Judar said, then wrapped his arms around Koumei's neck. Koumei looked at the magi, considering his options. He knew what the next question was.  
  
"You'll give me whatever I want, too, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eh!? Why not?" Judar cried.  
  
"Because the next thing you want is for me to kiss you, but if I do, you'll coax me into much more than that. I would prefer not to."  
  
"Kiss me in your room, then," Judar said, shrugging. He lunged at Koumei's face. Koumei pushed him down.  
  
"Not there, either," Koumei said simply. Judar stared at him, then poked his cheek. Koumei did nothing, even as one poke after another rained down on him.  
  
"You're really not gonna budge on this?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Lame." Judar got up off Koumei's lap and wandered off. "Hey, where's the palace from here?"  
  
Koumei got up and opened a portal, letting them both back through to the palace proper.  
  
"Hey, Koumei!" Judar said once they got through. "Someday you and I are gonna have fun together! Real fun!"  
  
"I suspect you think you'll win that eventually. Sorry to disappoint you," Koumei replied. He went back to the library and his scroll as Judar went to find someone else to play with.  
  
"He still feels like a child to me," Koumei muttered, opening the scroll. "Far too young." He was vaguely aware of what had happened to bring Judar to them, aware that he was ripped from his family and the village slaughtered.  
  
He had been far too young to deal with something like that. But then, they all were, weren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> swerve


End file.
